Head On Collision
by vanillapddn
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang end up in the DBZ dimension. And Inuyasha's gunna fight Hurcule! HUH!!! WTF! LOL. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Head On Collision  
  
  
  
(And so it begins.)  
  
"SIT!" A young girl, about 15, with raven black hair and deep brown eyes, yelled at a  
  
poor teenage boy, looked 18-ish, with snow white hair and light gold eyes, who was  
  
now down for the count. Their names?  
  
" @_@ Ahhh.Kagome why'd ya go and do that for! Huh!?" Inuyasha yelled at the  
  
girl, who was looking away from the poor soul on the ground and searching the forest  
  
around her.  
  
"Hmm.." she murmured. "I don't recognize this place. Weren't we just heading back to  
  
Kyeda's village?"  
  
"Yes. We were. I don't feel any of the familiar spirits." Miroku said, whilst standing  
  
up to come to Kagome's aid. Miroku, a priest, has pitch-black hair pulled back into a  
  
small ponytail and violet eyes. Just so you know.  
  
"Grrr." Inyasha groused. "I SAID why did you "S" word me!?"  
  
"This is all your fault! Everything is. Of course YOU are the reason that we are in a  
  
place that no one knows where it is. Unless you know wherever we are." She replied to  
  
the fuming hanyou.  
  
"NO I don't. I've never heard of or even seen this place before. And everything's NOT  
  
my fault." He said to deaf ears.  
  
"Where's Shippo?" she asked both of the men in general.  
  
"I don't know, don't care." Inuyasha griped.  
  
"INUYASHA! Be nice to him." Kagome yelled to him.  
  
"Yea! Be nice to littler demons than you!" Shippo added, while hanging upside down  
  
on an oak tree.  
  
"Also towards priests that are much more handsome and always-get-the-girl as well."  
  
Miroku inserted.  
  
"Shut UP you stupid lecher priest!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome had climbed the tree about five feet up and grabbed Shippo and jumped back  
  
down by then. "Stop fussing and let's find someone to ask where we are and for  
  
directions back to Japan. We might be in another country you know."  
  
They walked through the not so thick forest and suddenly they found that the woods  
  
ended and a sidewalk began. Not only that, but there were people running all about on  
  
it. "Yipe!" Shippo yelped as he almost got stepped on. He jumped on to Kagome's  
  
shoulder and tried to hide in her hair.  
  
"Wow. Lots of people must live here. It's a nice city." she didn't finish as she almost  
  
got ran over by a hover car. "God! Look where you're going!" She jumped back to  
  
where Inuyasha and Miroku were. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."  
  
"Huh???" Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo asked, confused.  
  
"Heh. Never mind." She said, sweat dropping. -_-'  
  
They walked for about five minutes, earning stares for Inuyasha and Shippo, before  
  
they remembered to ask for directions.  
  
"Umm..excuse me." Kagome asked a man, surrounded by people, with a black afro and  
  
black eyes. "Can you tell me and my friends how to get to Japan?" she asked feeling  
  
quite stupid.  
  
0_0 "Umm.. you ARE in Japan. My city to be exact." He replied.  
  
"What do you mean YOUR city?" Inuyasha pried.  
  
"Well this city is called Satan city, and I am the one and only, undefeated, Hercule  
  
Satan!" Pause for effect.  
  
"Um. Yea. Right. Whatever." They stared.  
  
"Well you've never heard of me?! The one that defeat the not-so-great Cell!" He said  
  
astonished.  
  
"Feh. Whatever. We'll ask someone else.fool." Inuyasha snapped at him. ::: This guy  
  
must be crazy. There is no Satan City. I think I would have heard of it, even if it was in  
  
Kagome's time.:::  
  
"Boy! Are you challenging me!" Hercule said dazed.  
  
"No. But since you asked. it wouldn't be a challenge anyway." Inuyasha countered.  
  
"Inuyasha, DON'T!" Kagome said urgently.  
  
"Yes. You'll only bring attention to us." Miroku agreed.  
  
"Yea dog breath, you'll only make people give us more stares!" Shippo said, then  
  
yelped as Inuyasha whacked him on the head.  
  
"Be quite. I'll fight if I want to, this guy needs some one to bring down his ego a bit."  
  
Inuyasha said, getting in a fighting stance.  
  
"You should be the one to talk." Miroku said, but didn't get wholloped because  
  
Inuyasha was preparing for the so-called "battle."  
  
People, more than were already there, started to gather around where the fight was  
  
going to take place. In the middle of the street. The traffic was being directed in  
  
different way by officers. Hercule smiled and waved to the crowd, but most of their  
  
attention was on the young boy facing him. How did he think he had a chance? True he  
  
did look a bit weird, with white hair and ears on the top of his head, but they could be  
  
fake and the hair could be dyed. This will probably be a quick fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So what did you think? Review please! 


	2. Chappie 2

Head On Collision  
Sorry "Disgruntled Marine" about the monk-priest thing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it makes me want to write more. ^-^;;  
  
And to Jane Silver I'm assuming that Kagome had explained to Inuyasha after he came to her world earlier in the TV series. And in this story, since it is mine, she had told Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kyade about cars and such. LOL. But thanks for the correction. I'll try to add more confusion about things like that in the next chapter, cause when I got your review I had already finished this chapter.  
Chapter Two  
Inuyasha faced Hurcule and bent his knees a bit, getting in a guarding  
  
stance, yet he could strike when needed. :::This bastard is going down.:::  
  
Hurcule glanced at the sword hilt on the side of the young man's  
  
hip/chest. He hoped he wouldn't use it, even though it didn't look like  
  
much. (HA! Just wait.) Hurcule sweatdropped thinking about losing in  
  
front of all these people. In his own city no less! Yes, this boy should be  
  
an amateur. So he hoped.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo looked on while trying to edge away.  
  
They heard a yell come from behind them. "Kagome, Shippo, Miroku!  
  
Why didn't you wait for me!?" Sango yelled to the three, running up the  
  
packed sidewalk. "Sango! I thought that you didn't get placed to wherever  
  
we are with us. We thought that you had not "fallen in" with us. Heh. You  
  
see, I think that we got pulled in another dimension or something because  
  
a guy named Hurcule said THIS is Japan and that there is a city named  
  
after him, Satan City! Can you believe it! Now Inuyasha has gone and  
  
picked a fight with him and they are going to fight right here in the street!  
  
It's good to have another woman around to talk with." Kagome said in a  
  
matter of seconds.  
  
"Umm.right. So WHY is Inuyasha getting in a fight?" Sango aid  
  
confused.  
  
"Because that idiot over there challenged him, apparently thinking  
  
Inuyasha was no match for him since he took down the great "Cell." Now  
  
instead of defeating a human, he's going for a demon. What. An. Idiot."  
  
Miroku said.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't know he's demon?" Shippo said.  
  
"So Sango, why weren't you with us when we "fell" in to.  
  
wherever we are, let's call it Dimension B." Kagome inquired.  
  
"Well I don't know." Sango replied. "I was walking behind you  
  
guys and Kilayla (Her cat thing. Don't know how to spell it.) ran away  
  
from me. I chased after her and I finally got her and I tried to find where  
  
you guys went but you were gone. I searched for a while then I fell, along  
  
with Kilayla, into. a bush. That's what I landed on. Kilayla is here with  
  
me. Just scared of all the people." Sango said whilst digging Kilayla out of  
  
her kimono. (Or whatever that is.) "Well why don't we just see how this  
  
fight is going to turn out." She said.  
  
"Sango! Inuyasha might hurt the guy!" Kagome said.  
  
"O well. It's started already." Miroku said, grabbing someone's  
  
popcorn out of their hands and settling down beside a young girl, and  
  
leaned close to her, then whispered into her ear. *SMACK*  
  
".*sigh*." Everyone sighed. (Only a matter of time.)  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the way of Hurcule's charging figure and  
  
kicked off of his head. Hurcule grumbled an obscenity, and twirled around  
  
to see where Inuyasha had gone. He saw the boy smirking at him with a  
  
knowing look in his eyes. He knew that Hurcule was all talk. He started to  
  
laugh. Hurcule ran up to Inuyasha while he was laughing and rammed his  
  
shoulder into Inuyasha's abdomen. "Bastard." Inuyasha grumbled as he  
  
doubled over. "My turn!" He yelled and ran with his demon speed to  
  
where Hurcule was standing, about 3 meters away looking proud of  
  
himself, and punched him in the face. When Hurcule got his bearings back  
  
from being knocked to the ground with a punch, he felt his face and blood  
  
was there from scratch marks that Inuyasha left. "God you have some  
  
pretty long nails there. What are you GAY!" Hurcule said, it popping out  
  
of his mouth, not thinking of the consequences.  
  
"Ohhh. not good." Miroku said. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
Inuyasha stuttered for a moment then said, "Man are you gunna get  
  
it." Inuyasha growled deep in his throat.  
  
The crowd was cheering on the two fighters, and betting on who  
  
would win. (I bid $100.00 on Inuyasha!) Hurcule stood up and wiped his  
  
lip off where he was bleeding. His lip was busted as well. "Heh. Nice  
  
punch for an.apprentice." Hurcule said trying to get a rise out of the  
  
fellow.  
  
"APPRENTICE!" Inuyasha bellowed. "I am not the one who is an  
  
apprentice Mr. Satan!" Inuyasha spit out Hurcule's name out as if it were  
  
a porcupine dipped in Lysol. (Ewwww.)  
  
The two had a very formidable staring fight before Hurcule looked  
  
away. (He was distracted by a shiny object.)  
  
"Wimp." Inuyasha said. "Now fight me like a man.against a  
  
demon." (He said the last part quietly.) "Come on already!" he snarled.  
  
Hurcule was still ignoring him.  
  
"Feh. I don't care if you're paying attention or not. Ready or  
  
not.HERE I COME!" Inuyasha leaped at the afro man, and was about to  
  
pull out the Tetsuiga. (I have absolutely NO idea how to spell the damn  
  
thing.)  
  
"Wait stop what are you doing!" A young girl's voice rang out from  
  
the crowd.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha faltered. The girl ran up to Hurcule and pulled him  
  
out of Inuyasha's range.  
  
"Hey! Who do you think you are interrupting into our fight girl!"  
  
Inuyasha shouted at her.  
  
"I am this man's daughter." She said in a don't-you-feel-stupid-now  
  
kind of voice. Inuyasha hated it when women did that and Sango and  
  
Kagome had mastered the technique.  
  
"Uhhhh..SO!" He stammered. Now he could see the resemblance. The  
  
girl had black semi-spiky hair, and purplish-blue eyes. The hair is what he  
  
seemed the most likeness. He could tell she was a fighter, maybe better  
  
that her father. (Who wouldn't be?! Hehe.)  
  
"It's his own fault that he was distracted! What was he looking at  
  
anyway?" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
The crowd sighed in disappointment that they didn't see one of the  
  
competitors get impaled. (Darn.stupid Videl! Let your father get run  
  
through!)  
  
Well I had to get my word in there, but I kinda left you at a semi-cliffy. Mwahaha! Hehe. Ok I'm done now. Well review. 


	3. Finally! CHAPTER 3!

Sad that neither of the competitors were severely injured, the crowd  
  
started to disperse. Inuyasha eyed Hurcule with disgust, but wouldn't do  
  
anything since the man's daughter was standing right in front of him. Kagome  
  
broke the awkward silence that prolonged between the groups and intervened.  
  
"Excuse him, he is a bit confused. You see, these two are fighting because  
  
your father implied a challenge between himself and Inuyasha. Of course  
  
Inuyasha being who he is he wouldn't turn down the invitation of a battle  
  
between almost anyone. So we're very sorry and we will be on our way now."  
  
The rest of the group nodded, with the exception of Inuyasha, and turned  
  
to head in the direction they came from. "I would have had him gutted by now  
  
if that girl hadn't intruded." Inuyasha hmphed. "Hush. We don't want even  
  
more commotion." Kagome stated.  
  
They walked away from the man and his daughter, who was now joined  
  
by some guy with spiky black hair, and walked down the sidewalk. "I think it  
  
would be a good idea if we searched the area where we first appeared." Miroku  
  
suggest. "Exactly what I was thinking." Kagome agreed.  
  
They arrived at the place in the woods shortly and proceeded to scan the  
  
area for any clues. "I don't see a single thing in the least suspicious!" Sango  
  
exclaimed after a short while of looking, to no avail. The group tiredly  
  
continued looking, but Shippo eventually proclaimed that he was tired and  
  
wanted to sleep.  
  
"Hn. Weakling." Inuyasha grumbled. "Oh hush Inuyasha! I'm tired too,  
  
and if I dare say, Miroku and Sango are as well. We need to figure out a place  
  
where we can stay tonight. We can't stay in the woods because we don't know  
  
what lives here, even though this is closer to my time period than yours, I still  
  
think this place is in mine and yours future. So we had better not risk with  
  
things that we no nothing about." Kagome said. "We know that the people are  
  
rude and obnoxious." Inuyasha complained. (He is speaking of Hercule.)  
  
"Come on, let's walk around the city before it gets dark and try to find  
  
some where to stay." Kagome ordered. The group followed her out of the  
  
woods, and yet again down the sidewalk. "Kagome, you told us about "cars" in  
  
your time, but they did not float like these." Miroku stated questionably  
  
pointing towards one of the strange vehicles. "I know Miroku, they don't, but  
  
some scientists were trying to make a car similar to that. That is one thing I  
  
derive my opinion of that we are in the future." Kagome explained.  
  
"I wonder how far into the future we are." Sango mused, rubbing Kirara.  
  
"I don't care! This is all bullshit and probably one of Naraku's illusions like his  
  
castle was!" Inuyasha ranted. "No, I doubt that. Even he wouldn't be powerful  
  
enough to conjure up this big of an illusion." Miroku corrected. The silent  
  
group walked on and later sat down on a bench to take in more of their  
  
surroundings. It had only been a short while when a boy with spiky black hair  
  
walked by. He started and turned around to face them.  
  
"Hey! You're the group that challenged Videl's dad, Hercule!" he  
  
exclaimed. "And you are the same boy that we saw as we left." Sango said to  
  
him. "Me and Videl have been looked for you, my name is Gohan." He replied.  
  
"What is it you want of us?" Inuyasha said, standing. "We wanted to talk  
  
to you because supposedly her dad is the strongest guy in the world and we  
  
wanted to know how you could stand up against him." He continued. "That is  
  
none of your business, beside her dad was weak, his daughter looked stronger  
  
than him. How could he be the world's strongest man?" Inuyasha went on.  
  
"Well, technically he's not, and Videl is stronger than him, but that is a  
  
long story." Gohan replied to Inuyasha. "Please, just come with me and tell me  
  
about you, it looks like you all might need a place to stay. Besides it is getting  
  
dark. You can trust me, I wont hurt you." Gohan explained. "Not that you  
  
could hurt me!" Inuyasha again interrupted.  
  
"You read my mind Gohan, thank you. That would be wonderful. And see  
  
Inuyasha not all the people are rude! And you are being obnoxious! You  
  
should thank him." Kagome reprimanded. "Hn." Was all Inuyasha said. " Let's  
  
walk, we are only going to my dad's friend's house. Her and her family are  
  
rich. They own the company Capsule Co. She is very nice and you can stay  
  
there tonight." Gohan said. So they started following the boy.  
  
"By the way your friend, Inuyasha I think, reminds me very much of one  
  
of my friends, Vegeta." Gohan said quietly to Kagome in the front. "Well I  
  
don't think that whoever Vegeta is is any worse that Inuyasha." Kagome  
  
retorted.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Well it's about time, but I finally got around to typing the next chapter of my story. I'm sorry, please forgive me, but things were happening a lot around here. My computer like blew up! LOL. SORRY MINNA! Please review! ^_^ 


	4. IMPORTANT UPDATES!

Alright, alright....I've gotten flames from you people telling me that I suck and that I need to update, which is true. IM SOOOOOO SORRY! Forgive me! No I haven't stopped writing the stories and I'm going to continue them just be patient. I don't have much time to write these even though I love doing them. The next chapter for my story More Than Friends is almost done. The next chapter for Head on Collision is well...a little lost because I don't know what to do from here, if any one has any ideas or would like to talk to me please either IM me or review with your ideas! Well, as for Dynamic Duo I don't have a co-writer anymore but no big deal. And it's going to get more serious with fewer comments from me. I also have a few ideas for some new song-fics soon so I hope that you all can forgive me!  
  
( )( ) (='.'=) (")(") EVE 


	5. Sorry!

I am sooo sorry, but I can't update any of my stories for a while because my computer like, BLEW UP!!! AHHH....lol. I'm using my boyfriend's right now, but I'm trying to get it fixed. My dad is to lazy though...sigh..o well please bear with me please!

Eve


End file.
